


To Cross the Threshold

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: DoC spoilers, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a pact is made in deepest secret, for Nero will not let his brother fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cross the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Cross the Threshold  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: explicit m/m, some DoC spoilers  
> Word count: 901  
> Prompt: Nero/Weiss: First Time- "Please, Weiss. I want to explore your body. I want inside of you."  
> Summary: In which a pact is made in deepest secret, for Nero will not let his brother fall.  
> A/N: Title is a reference to the old legend of what happens if you ever once invite a supernatural being across your threshold. I think darkness counts.

There is no time.

The years of imprisonment mean nothing now; one sacrifice, and all is made new.

Two days we have made our own. I haven’t slept, can’t sleep until I see this done. If anyone can save our savior, it is me.

If I fail…

“Brother,” I whisper, just loud enough to wake him. My hand lifts to cup his face.

He smiles up at me, his eyes showing no sign of what’s to come. “Nero.” His lips shape my name with love.

For him alone I unfasten my mask. I have perfected a fearless smile, though I think we both know what’s behind it. I have an idea, a desperate idea; I need to act quickly, but I dare not let him know. If my worst fears are realized, it may be my only chance to save him, and if that is the case, we are not now truly alone. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he whispers, leaning into my touch.

I pour mischief into my expression and ask, “Too tired, my brother?”

Golden heat flares in his eyes and his smile turns wicked. “I can think of no better way to spend my time, my love. Everything is prepared?”

I nod. There is nothing left to do but wait. “There is something special I want this time, Weiss. Will you let me?”

He frowns slightly, clearly bemused. Tone playful, he asks, “What could that possibly be, my brother? Surely we have tried everything two bodies can manage!”

“You’re joking with me,” I banter back. “You can’t be so unimaginative!”

He laughs, and the sound is like sunlight. Powerful fingers close around my wrist and pull me down.

I shift my balance and grab his arm, using his strength to topple us both to the floor. We roll together in a clatter of steel wings, finally stopping with Weiss flat on his back laughing up at me. I silence him with a deep and claiming kiss, drawing a soft murmur of surprise.

For several precious heartbeats, all is still.

“I want you, my brother,” I whisper, bracing myself above him.

His hands glide down my sides, unfastening my containment suit. “You have me,” he replies, but these are not the words I need to hear.

I kiss him again, memorizing the softness of his lips. “I love you, my brother,” I tell him, watching his eyes. “Please, Weiss. I want to explore your body. I want inside of you.”

He blinks, surprised.

I wait, hardly daring to breathe. We are players on an ancient stage; his answer will be everything. Already the darkness is gathering thick around me. It, too, is waiting.

Then he nods. “Yes, Nero, my love. Yes.”

My senses whirl as I become one with the darkness. Distantly I am aware of removing the last cloth barrier between myself and my brother’s flesh. He is painted in shadow, a living mirror of my tattoos, and he is beautiful.

I explore him with my fingers first, touching him where he is still a virgin. We only have spit for ease of entry, and I am cautious not to hurt him. Too cautious, perhaps: impatient, Weiss growls low in his chest and shifts beneath my touch. His cock is fully hard even though I have not touched it at all.

Two fingers, then three; I stretch him gently, slowly, though my own arousal has become distracting. As my fingers delve deeper, his breath catches and he whimpers, hips bucking upward. I try that movement again as I lower my head to take his cock into my mouth.

Strong hands catch in my hair, pleading more certainly than words.

I shift my own hand slightly and squeeze four fingers into him, slow and certain. I am nearly at my own breaking point, my erection pulsing in time with my heartbeat, but this has to be done right, for his sake. My lips and tongue travel over his hardness from root to tip, pause there to suckle at the head before gliding back down and taking him deep into my throat. I can feel the tremors building within him already; I smile around him and finger his prostate.

With a growl, Weiss comes, thrusting up hard into my mouth. His hands hold me steady, fingers clenching against my head in rhythm to his release.

It takes all my self-control to not join him in climax.

The moment his hands begin to relax, before the last spasms of his pleasure fade, I position myself and enter him. I ride the tremors of his orgasm, thrusting into him with the barest of restraint, and as I claim my brother, the darkness claims me. I can feel it pulsing around me, within me, shaping me as it has always done though rarely so boldly.

Weiss gapes up at me, his expression stunned surprise. I can see my darkness reflected in his eyes.

Then he shifts beneath me, wrapping his legs around my hips and pulling me into him.

Darkness flashes off of me in waves and I howl as I come inside my brother, spilling myself deep within the only one I could ever love.

In that instant, I know him completely. I know the pathways of his soul.

I know we are not alone.

And I know how to save him.

He has invited me in.

Now I know the way.


End file.
